The prior art discloses adjustable sockets for replacing the more conventional socket set which includes a number of different size sockets for driving bolts and nuts of different sizes. Usually such sockets are driven by either a ratchet wrench or a unitary wrench having a bent end that is received within a wrench opening. However, it is also possible to have adjustable sockets that are useable with straight wrenches having a handle end like a screw driver or slidable wrench handles of the type normally used on hand taps.
Adjustable sockets conventionally include a plurality of jaws that are movable in a radial direction to receive and rotatively drive nuts and bolts of different sizes. The number of positions to which the jaws can be adjusted is usually great enough so that both English and metric size nuts and bolts can be driven by the socket upon appropriate adjustment. Thus, a mechanic can work on any particular job with an adjustable socket without having to constantly remove one socket from the wrench and replace it with another socket. The ever-constant search for a socket of a particular size is also eliminated by adjustable sockets.
The United States Patent of Lucht 2,582,444 discloses an adjustable socket wherein movable jaws are positioned by a threaded collar that must be rotated a number of revolutions in order to provide jaw adjustment between fully opened and fully closed positions, i.e. the largest and smallest size bolt or nut that can be driven by the adjustable socket. Rotating the threaded collar a number of times to provide the adjustment is time consuming just like removing one socket from the wrench and replacing it with another socket as is done with socket sets.
The United States Patents of Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,963, Conway U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,931, and Bruhn U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,826 disclose adjustable sockets that utilize pin and slot adjusters for providing adjustment of movable jaws between fully opened and closed positions. Such pin and slot connections require a locking action to be provided for controlling the position of the pin in the associated slot and necessarily increase the complexity of the socket.
Other adjustable sockets and the like are disclosed by United States Patents: Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,040; Secondi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,247; Clough U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,896; Osborn U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,489; Livermont U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,732; and Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,299.